Existing ringback services enable wireless or wireline service subscribers to pre-select audio and multimedia content to be played to communication devices by which calls are initiated to the service subscribers. The pre-selected audio and multimedia content replaces a traditional ringing sound heard by a calling party before the called party answers. As such, the ringback service enables the called party to customize audio and multimedia content that a calling party hears or sees during call setup between the calling party device and the called party device.